Hotel Night KakashiXReader
by LilSleepyFoxx
Summary: One hotel room, with your three best friends, and your very sexy sensei! What will you do! This night didn't turn out how you expected it to!


One hotel room, two tiny tiny beds, one grown husky man, four small illegal underage children.

(Y/N) drops her suit case off inside the room with a thud. It's unsatisfying. She picks it back up and drops it again from a higher height to properly annoy the guests in the room below her. Fuck them.

Behind her, the troupe walks in. Naruto runs in and starts flopping on one of the beds, while Sakura clings to Sasuke's arm like a parasite sucking the life out of its victim. Kakashi comes in last, closing the door behind him and (Y/N)'s body starts to flush, thinking of how she will spend a whole night so close to her sensei. She had been daydreaming about this trip for weeks.

"Bed arrangements! Lady's choice!" Kakashi says with a grin that can't be seen, but definitely is felt by the room. "Sakura, choose someone to bunk with."

Sakura snakes her boa constrictor arms around Sasuke even more, squeezing.

"Sasuke can sleep with me," she squeals with glee.

Sasuke glares into the void, "No."

"But it's my choice!"

"I can bunk with you Sakura!" Naruto offers, half covered in the sheets he upturned from reenacting how a fish moves out of water.

Sakura growls at her competitor, Sasuke is her's and only her's! Naruto grins widely back, oblivious like the idiot he is. Sasuke is already unpacking his blanketing on the floor instead.

(Y/N) giggles at her friend's antics, they were quite the spectacle. Suddenly a rough but gentle hand patted her head, and she looked up to see Kakashi looking down at her. She smiles up at him sheepishly, her face turning a beet red hue.

"And who will you be bunking with?" Kakashi asks, in a very good mood from seeing the chaos of teenage hormones at play.

(Y/N) doesn't know what to do, she sees Sasuke is already laying down on the floor, as Naruto argues with Sakura that he doesn't have any diseases and he would be fine to bunk with. It would only leave her and Kakashi! But a student and her sensei? Was it even allowed? It would just be sleeping next to each other but it still felt so intimate that her skin almost caught on fire from the thought! And could she even fall asleep if he was that close to her for an entire night? She didn't know what to do.

"So, who will it be?" Kakashi asked again.

"Uh, well, it seems the other three are going to fight over that bed, and I know you work so hard to teach us every day sensei...you could sleep with me, I mean, I mean bunk with me," (Y/N) blushes profusely and stammers on, "If you want to that is, I would just feel so bad if you had to sleep on the floor!"

Kakashi laughs at her nervousness and smiles so wide it crinkles his eyes, "You're so thoughtful, (Y/N)! I'll gladly take you up on the offer."

Kakashi looks over at Naruto and Sakura bickering and fighting. He got an evil glint in his eye, and a marvelous idea.

"You two, since you guys can't seem to decide I will decide for you. Sakura can sleep on the bed and Naruto can sleep on the ground, he's part animal anyway," he chuckles darkly, "and you won't even be alone since Sasuke is already cozy down there as well."

Sakura grumbled and whined to herself as she set up the bed to sleep. Naruto got quiet, and Kakashi can see his master plan starting to play out from the light pink dusting the boys cheeks.

After an hour or so, everybody ate and was settled into bed. Sakura was in the first bed, glaring at Naruto who got to be with her prince Sasuke instead of her. Naruto and Sasuke were laying down on the floor, unusually close to each other but back to back. (Y/N) was on the second bed, laying next to her sensei, bodies almost touching, and she wondered if she was so flushed from embarrassment that he could possibly feel the heat waves rolling off of her.

"Goodnight kiddos, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow," Kakashi says as he turns off the nightstand lamp.

Darkness fills the room. The intimacy is palatable, the air heavy like crushing waves. (Y/N) looks over to catch a glimpse of her sensei in the glow of the moon shining in through the window, and notices something weird. He is facing away, but she can tell he is wide awake, looking down at the floor near the end of the beds where the two boys are sleeping.

Or should be sleeping! From their once standoffish behavior, they now gazed into each others eyes side by side. Sasuke brushed his hand along Naruto's cheek, and kissed the corner of his mouth gently. Then pecked again at his jaw line and his neck. Then there was a ruffle of the blankets and Sasuke was straddling Naruto!

(Y/N) couldn't believe her eyes! And she looked over and Sakura was wimpering on the first bed, longingly looking at Sasuke holding Naruto wishing it was her. So she looked over at her beloved sensei, and he was just watching the whole thing! He must have had this planned from the start, she could tell from the gleam in his eye under the moonlight!

She was supposed to be having an intimate night sleeping close to her most cherished sensei and instead he maniacally placed his students in such a position to toy with their lust and emotions! Did he ship the two boys together that much!

Later the next morning, she would realize just how deep this obsession ran. Kakashi's luggage was knocked over revealing an upturned journal filled with lots and lots of Kakashi's very own fanart.

A/N I made this for my friend The AntiChrist x, I'm not super into Naruto but I hope you still enjoyed this as he did! Check out his account for Sasunaru fanfiction! Thank you for reading!


End file.
